


Heavens Tears and The Devil's Kiss.

by ZerotheHero000



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerotheHero000/pseuds/ZerotheHero000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew is a demon boy that's contracted to a human. This human, Matt, is unlike any human Drew has ever met if his life. What can these boys do when they're stuck together after their lives are altered forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post warnings when needed.

Two teens had slipped into an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. The young men had been drinking and decided to see the supposed haunted building. Cold wind blew through the broken windows, chilling the taller of the two. The tall blonde shuffled a bit closer to the brunette next to him and gripped the flashlight in his hand. So far the building had been completely empty, not a hint of paranormal activity anywhere.

“There’s nothing here, let’s just go-” The brunette paused. He looked down and his eyes widened in horror. A long silver rod was sticking through his chest, blood pouring from the fresh wound. He fell to his knees and slammed forward; the rod stabbing through his spine. The blonde stared in horror as the others flashlight flickered on the ground, exposing a long mangled body as black as the void with a white face.

The beast launched itself at the blonde with a feral growl. The teen fell just before a pair of razor sharp talons stabbed into his chest. He scrambled up and started running, hiding behind some crates across the room. Holding his breath, the boy peered over a crate to see the creature tearing apart his friend and choked back a sob. Vial rose in his throat as he listened to the sounds of tearing flesh and crunching of bone. 

Peeking over again, he saw the monster slowly making its way toward something in the shadows of the warehouse. With a shaky breath, the blonde turned on his flashlight and threw it in the direction the beast was walking before ducking. After a moment, he peeked around the side of a crate to see a teen with raven black hair chained to the corner, completely unable to move. The raven haired boy didn’t move as the creature sniffed him, his head lolling lazily from side to side. 

Taking a deep breath, the blonde got up and slowly made his way around the room. The creature slashed at the raven and broke the chains, making the teen fall to the floor. The blonde held his breathe as he went behind a few crates stacked together near the creature. Just before the monster could take a bite of the unconscious boy, the blonde knocked over a crate, hitting the beast in the back, momentarily pinning it. The teen scrambled over and grabbed the raven, locking his arms around the shorter ones waist and quickly started dragging him towards the door of the warehouse.

The beast growled and cried out a blood-curdling scream and threw the crate across the room and twisted its body before chasing after the two. With a gasp, the blonde pulled the raven as fast as he could and fell through the door. The cringed and waited for pain, but nothing came.

He looked up to see the monster howling in anger in the doorway. Without another thought, the blonde yanked the unconscious teen closer to his body and slowly scooted away from the building. The blonde gently felt the other boys throat with two fingers and sighed in relief. 

His vision began to fade as he thought of his friend and he kneeled over and began puking. Once his stomach was finally over, he looked at the black haired teen more closely. He had long, straight black hair, and pale skin stretched over sharp cheekbones with soft pink lips.

The boy's eyes fluttered for a moment before slowly opening. Bright green eyes met with pale blues and the raven shot upward looking around with a panicked look in his eyes.

"Wh-what am I doing here?" The raven asked.  
"I dragged you out of there." The blonde mumbled, pointing towards the building that still held a howling beast.  
"You, dragged me out?"  
"Yeah. Who locked you in there, anyway?"  
"How did you get out with me?"  
"I...My friend got killed by that thing, and I saw you, so I pushed a crate on it and dragged you out."  
"Did it slash you?"  
"Yeah."

The blonde looked down at his bleeding arm and his vision became hazy. The raven looked at him hard before the blonde collapsed. 

 

When the blonde woke up, all he could hear was angry yelling. He slowly looked around and noticed we was in a bed. The room seemed like a home hospital room. It was dimly lit but seemed warm. The bed had a brown blanket that matched the drapes and carpeting. The blonde slowly sat up and the raven haired teen stormed in with a couple others.

A girl with long purple hair and pink eyes sat on the bed and looked the blonde in the eye.   
"Hi, I'm Tessa. Thanks for saving our stupid friend."  
"Shut up! He didn't save me, he just made everything worse!" The raven yelled.  
"What's your name?" Tessa asked, ignoring the other boy.  
"I'm Matt."  
"Aww that's a cute name, right Drew?" She asked looking at the other boy.

Drew glared at the two and looked away.  
"Sorry about him. He's just mad that you two made a contract." A hazel haired girl said, monotone.   
"Contract?" Matt questioned.  
Drew stormed out of the room and Tessa giggled.  
"A contract is made between humans and demons. The one you made seems to be more complex than others, so we have to figure out how to break it without it killing you both." The hazel girl explained.

"What does a contract do?"  
"A contract is a connection between a human and demon, making one of them the servant and the other the master. Yours is...a love contract. Which means the two of you will probably start having strange urges for the other. This is a problem since love contracts makes you both an easy target. You can't be too far away from each other or it will cause physical pain to you both. Stay away long enough and you'll both die. It's actually the strongest contract there is."  
"Oh."

"You know, for someone that just learned about demons and monsters, you seem pretty calm." Tessa commented.  
"This doesn't seem all that strange." Matt muttered.  
"Well, I got the Toapma poison out of your system, so your going to be fine."  
"Thanks."

Matt managed to get up and walk around quickly so he could go. Drew didn't say a word to him as they left the small house and began walking into town.

They walked until they reached a decent sized house. Matt unlocked the door and moved so Drew could go inside. The shorter teen only growled as he went inside.

They walked in and Drew looked around. There was a large open kitchen and living room with a decent sized tv and black couches. There was a hallway that had four doors.   
"The one on the very end is mine and the one on the right is the bathroom, you can take the one next to mine."

Drew didn't reply, but peeked inside. One was very big and decorated as though a couple slept there. The other was open and seemed just as homey as the rest of the house.  
"Are you hungry?" Matt asked.  
"It's after midnight. Where are your parents?"  
"Oh, they died when I was ten. My uncle kept an eye on me until he died a couple years ago. This is a small town so I got to keep the house."

The two sat at other ends of the room for a while before Matt looked at Drew with a slightly guilty expression.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what? It's not your fault you're a stupid human."  
Matt frowned but didn't reply, he could see why Drew was angry.  
"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Drew. I'm glad you're okay at least." Matt said genuinely before going to his room.

He sat down at his desk and neatly wrote down his schedule before changing into a pair of shorts and a black shirt before laying down, trying hard not to think about his lost friend.

Drew turned on the tv and looked at the news. A late report of some kid named Simon's accidental death by a fallen crate had made its way on air. 'At least those two are good for something.' he thought.

He flipped through a few more random shows before turning off the tv and walking in the kitchen.  
Digging through the fridge, there was a Tupperware container filled with vaguely warm cheesy pasta. Drew took a bite and let out a soft whine.  
"Shit. He's a good cook." He hissed to the air, only to receive a soft whirring of the air conditioner as if it were mockingly joking about him. 'No shit Sherlock' 

After finishing the leftovers, Drew walked into his new prison cell and sat down on the oddly soft bed.  
At least this human had something that halfway resembles taste. The demon looked out the window at the big, luminous moon and sighed. He shouldn't have angered his father. Then he wouldn't be in this mess. 

Drew leaned back on the bed and slid off his shoes. He let his eyes slide closed before and slowly drifted off to sleep. It only felt like a moment before his razor sharp hearing picked up a rustling noise outside his door. He growled, thinking that stupid human would try something and quickly got up.

He walked out of the room just in time to see Matt leaving the house. Taking a look at the clock on the stove, he saw it was only five thirty in the morning.  
Drew saw a note on the counter with a house key.

''I thought you might want this. I usually keep the doors locked, so I wouldn't want to lock you out of the house by accident. I made some eggs and bacon if you get hungry.'

 

Drew opened the fridge and sure enough, there was a plate of eggs, bacon and toast wrapped up waiting for him. Without a word, Drew took the food and scarfed it down. He then noticed a brief schedule on the back of the original note.

Work - 5:30 to 9:00  
School - 9:15 to 3:00  
Hospital- 3:00 to 5:30

"Why does he need to go to the hospital?" Drew asked himself. He shaked his head and ignored the thought. He shouldn't care about a stupid human at all, let alone be curious about their health. Drew sat around, messing with various objects around the house including the computer, the television, and various other electronics he could care less about. After eating a small bag of chips, he fell asleep in a really comfortable recliner in the living and decided to claim the chair as his own.

The front door creaked open and Drew cracked his right eye open. Matt walked in, silent as a ghost and disappeared into the bathroom. It was almost half an hour before he reappeared and stood in the kitchen, thinking about what to make for dinner.

“Do you like anything in particular?” Matt asked.  
“No.” Drew snapped.  
“Okay, do you think you can down some chicken?” Matt asked, not even a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
“I guess.”

Drew watched tv while Matt began cooking. He got the chicken in the oven before the phone rang.  
“Hello?....Oh, hey Ty, what’s up?....Oh.. Yeah, i heard, I feel horrible….oh, yeah, I have an old friend from New Orleans staying with me for a while…okay, well thanks for calling, bye.”  
“New Orleans, Louisiana?”  
“I used to live there when I was little.”  
“Oh, so who got killed.”

Matt cringed a bit at the somewhat cruel comment but didn’t get upset.  
“His name was Jamie, he was a good friend of mine.” Matt said softly.   
“You’re too nice.” Drew Grumbled.  
“Well then I guess we balance each other out quite nicely.” Matt chuckled while Drew glared at him.

Matt finished cooking and handed Drew a plate of cheesy chicken, Mashed potatoes, and some greens. Drew’s stomach grumbled and he just kept watching tv as he ate, careful to avoid dropping food on the chair. Once Drew finished eating, Matt took his plate, did the dishes, and the two sat in the same spots they were in while eating, and watched tv until Drew got bored. He smiled cruelly and decided to mess with the blonde.

“Why were you at the hospital?”  
“Hm? Oh, I was just paying a bill today.” Drew’s joyous behavior grew slightly.  
“Oh yeah? What did you have?”  
“I have stage two lung cancer. I have to go in for chemotherapy and radiation three times a week, today wasn’t one of them, I was just paying a bill.” Matt said calmly, as if he didn’t have cancer at all.

“Does anything bug you?” Drew complained.  
“Not really. I don’t want to spend my entire life brooding over something I can’t control. I’d rather be happy to be alive and get to enjoy what I can while I'm here."  
Drew felt his chest tighten slightly and quickly looked away from the other teen. He clenched his fists until he felt his fingernails digging into his palms. 'Stupid humans.'

After about an hour, Matt stood up and looked at Drew. Their eyes met and Matt gave a sweet, genuine smile before slowly making his way towards the hall.  
"Goodnight Drew." He chirped before closing himself in his room.

Matt sat down at his desk and carefully unfolded the papers Tessa had given him about what a contract was. Apparently the hazel girl wanted him to have it. He still didn't know her name.

Things to know about your contract.  
A love contract is a very powerful thing. Everything becomes their strongest when it's out of love. Drew is a very untrusting demon. He doesn't trust a soul and he refuses to be close to anyone. Even though he would deny it strongly, he's starved for affection. He has never been shown the kindness you have shown him before, so the spell might take an even stronger effect than normal.

Drew is a kind soul at heart. He just protects himself using hatred as a shield. Please treat him kindly. He may not be kind to you due to the spell, but he is a sweet boy at heart. Oh, remember, you can't be away from each other for more than fifteen hours at a time before you start feeling physical pain. If you stay away for seventy two hours or more, you'll both likely die.

Matt sat the letter down and sighed. He didn't think saving someone would cause so much drama in his life, or make him meet a real demon. It almost reminded him of a bad tv drama.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost three weeks since Drew came to stay with Matt and the two managed to create a routine. Matt would make breakfast before leaving and started leaving sandwiches for lunches after he heard Drew only ate a bag of chips, then he came home around five thirty and spent a good thirty minutes trying not to throw up in the toilet after the chemo. Drew could do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't destroy the house, town, or himself. (The last one confused the demon slightly but he didn't mention it) Then Matt would make dinner and the two would watch tv before Matt went to bed. The weekends were a bit different since Matt would hide away in his room most of the time.

The two were watching tv after dinner when someone knocked on the door. Matt sighed and got up to go answer it. Drew looked at the time and frowned. It was almost eleven o'clock. 

Matt opened the door and frowned. "Hey, what's up?"  
"Allie wanted me to invite you to a party tonight." A red headed boy grumbled, obviously not pleased to be there. Drew frowned and looked at the redheads dirty brown eyes. He could tell he already didn't like this guy.

"Who's this?" The redhead questioned.  
"Eh? That's Drew."  
"I'm an old friend from New Orleans." Drew interjected.   
"Drew, this is Jack. A friend from school."  
"Hi."  
"Yeah, well, you mind if I take him for a few hours?"  
"I don't care."  
"Do I get a say in this?" Matt chuckled.  
"Not really."

Without much warning, Jack grabbed Matt by the hand and pulled him out of the house. A small pang of jealousy ran through Drew and growled and hit the arm of the recliner. 'I will not like Matt! Things are going good, better than I thought they would be. Him being touched by someone else shouldn't bother me.' Drew thought, leaning back in the chair. 

He rolled his eyes and got up. He decided to explore and went into Matt's room. The moment he went inside he had to grab the corner of a desk to keep himself steady. Matt's smell was everywhere. Drew had managed to ignore it and resist it, but now his scent was absolutely everywhere, on everything. 

His eyes were blown and his breathing became heavy. His master's scent, his master's room. 'No. No! Nononononono!' Drew tried to leave the room but his body wouldn't listen. His feet began to move and he lost his balance before falling on the bed.

Drew couldn't move. He held his breathe and simply laid there. This was bad. He didn't want things to change between them. He didn't want to lose his control over something as stupid as a love contract.  
He took in a breath and his mind was gone. He slowly reached up and pulled a random hoodie that was laying on the bed beside him to his face and took a deep breath. His body felt warm and he began feeling sleepy.

He let his eyes close for a moment and everything went black. He felt someone gently shaking his arm and opened his eyes. There was light pouring into the room, showing a tv across the room from the bed and a bookshelf next to it. His eyes met bright green and he tensed. Matt was sitting next to him on the edge of the bed with a worried expression.

"Drew, are you okay?"  
"What time is it?" He asked, still drowsy.  
"Uh, eleven. Sorry, I guess I fell asleep at Jack's house." Drew bit back a growl and slowly sat up, despite every muscle in his body screaming for him to lay back down and drag Matt down with him.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked again.  
"Fine, must've been tired last night." Drew mumbled. He tried to leave but stumbled, grabbing onto Matt for leverage. They both froze. This was the first time they had touched since Matt had saved Drew from the warehouse. Matt gently cupped the hand on his arm and Drew jerked away.

The raven stormed out of the other's room and locked himself in his own. He was panting and his chest felt heavy. This couldn't be happening. Everything was going fine. Matt acted like he was just a casual guest, he didn't have any problem with self control, right?

Matt let out a long sigh and sat down on his bed. He had been out all night and was more than ready to sleep in his nice, comfy bed, when he saw Drew curled up on his bed with his favorite black hoodie with grey fur around the hood. Seeing Drew sleeping was adorable. He didn't have the same angry glare he usually had when he was awake. He seemed peaceful.

Matt was actually kind of worried when he saw Drew in his room. He just wanted to make sure the demon was okay. They barely talked as it is. The longest conversation they had ever had was when they were eating and watching tv. Drew really seemed to enjoy hockey, especially when the players hurt each other or themselves.

Matt collapsed on his bed and sighed. He was tired, hungry, and nauseous. The chemo worked for the cancer, not so much for sleeping, eating, and enjoying life a little more. He looked over at his desk and at the picture of his parents. They were smiling at each other with a toddler sleeping in the father's arms. 'I miss you.' Matt thought before falling asleep.

He woke up around dinner time and got out of bed. He changed his clothes and went to the kitchen. Opening an old cookbook, he saw something that looked pretty good. He walked over to Drew’s room and knocked.  
“What?” Drew called through the door.  
“I’m making dinner, are you okay with seafood?”  
“Y-yeah.”

Matt walked away and Drew slid down against the door. His cheeks were a dark pink and he could barely breath. ‘Why does it matter? Why does he care?’ Drew kept asking himself this until the smell of fresh food make his stomach growl. He slowly opened the door and walked into the living room. Whatever Matt was cooking smelt absolutely delicious. He was stirring something in a pot and humming to himself.

“Did your mom teach you how to cook?” Drew asked, getting a soda.  
“Yeah. My mom loved cooking, I just inherited the love for it.” Matt smiled softly.  
“Your dad didn’t mind?”  
“Not in the slightest. He always said being able to cook, sew and clean were good things to know when you live on your own.”  
“What did he do?”  
“He was a professional boxer. He was really good to, he didn’t get paid to take a dive.” Matt laughed.  
“They sound sickly nice.” Drew mumbled.  
“I guess, to me at least. Mom wasn’t supposed to be able to have kids, so I was their little miracle. I think they thought too much of it, but I still appreciated the love.”

Drew sat down on the counter a few feet away and grumbled “Miracles aren’t real.”  
“I don’t know, they could be. We’re still alive...what about you?”  
“What about me?”  
“What’s your family like?”  
“My family is annoying. My brother steals my stuff and my mom won’t let me be alone for five minutes, and Dad...he doesn’t really care.”   
“...” Matt’s smile went flat and Drew felt himself tense.

Matt grabbed two bowls and filled them with noodles.  
“It’s lobster cream pasta.” The two ate and watched tv in silence. Drew felt uncomfortable, like he had misbehaved, even though Matt’s smile was back within a minute. He wanted to ask if he said something wrong but bit it back. He wasn't a human, emotions don't control him that easily.

Time seemed to slow down when he looked at Matt. Drew couldn't help but stare at the blonde half asleep on the couch. He always seemed so relaxed, despite being with a demon all the time.   
'Were you always like this? So laid back and calm? Does nothing bother you?' Kiss him.

Drew froze, noticing he was leaning towards the couch, half getting up. He quickly leaned back and crossed his legs. Did he really just think about kissing Matt? Not that there was anything wrong with Matt. He was cute, nice, and pretty intelligent. He seemed to care about other people with needing to be cared about. 'Would it really be that bad if I kissed him? Just this once?'

The demon stayed still, but pondered the possibility. His eyes met a gorgeous green and Drew blushed before looking away. 

"You okay?" Matt asked.  
"I'm fine." He grumbled back.  
The phone rang but Matt stayed still. The phone continued to ring until the voicemail picked up.  
`Hey! It’s Matt, sorry I couldn’t get your call, leave a message and I’ll try to get back to you`

“Hey Matty! I know Jack said you had an old friend down and I just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay? You’ve been pretty quiet at school lately. Oh, and you left your phone at Jack’s house, so I’ll give it to you Monday. Call me back. Ciao!” A sickeningly sweet and high pitched girl’s voice rang out before she hung up.  
“Popular?” Drew muttered, focusing on the tv.  
“I guess….you don’t have to stay in you know.”  
“Don’t I?” Drew barked sarcastically.  
“No. I’m not making you stay inside 24/7, Drew. I gave you a key to the house, there’s nothing keeping you here.” Matt said in an almost sad tone.  
“None of my friends are anywhere near here, and it’s not like any of them want to hang around a human.” Drew growled.  
“What’s wrong with humans?” The blonde asked defensively.   
“What’s wrong with humans? They stink, you can smell them from miles away, they’re either selfish or too sweet, most of them are stupid, and all of them are backstabbing, self centered pricks!” The demon yelled.

Matt stood up from the couch, his hair covering his eyes. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch and left the house.  
“That was a little mean, don’t you think?” Ally mumbled, appearing on the couch. She straightened her hazel locks and frowned at the demon. “He hasn’t been mean to you at all, so why be so mean to him?”  
“Shut it, witch.”  
“I’m just saying, you aren’t going to make very many friends by insulting them.”  
“Don’t you think I know that.” Drew yelled, clutching his head between his knees.” Ally gently placed her hand on his back as tears silently fell onto the floor.”  
“You just aren’t used to having these emotions towards anyone, he’ll forgive you.”  
“How do you know?” Drew sniffed.  
“Because you managed to be contracted to the one human on Earth that doesn’t force his happiness.”  
“Stop spying on people.” Drew mumbled, making the witch laugh.

Drew sat in the recliner watching the front door, waiting for Matt to come home after Ally left. The house stayed deathly silent and the demon checked the time on the tv. It was almost four in the morning and he sighed. He really made Matt upset. The demon sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He didn't mean to say what he did, something about that voicemail just made him so angry he didn't know what came over him. Why was he so jealous? Matt spent most of his time at home, so it's not like he didn't get to spend as much time with the blonde as anyone else. Maybe it was how that girl talked to him. She sounded high pitched and flirty. She also called him Matty. Maybe that was it.

The time crept by like a snail, but Matt never came home. Drew fell asleep in the chair and woke up to a sharp, horrible pain running through his chest. He fell out of the chair and curl up in a ball, crying out in pain. It seemed like hours until the pain and the raven slowly got up, shaking.'What the hell was that?' 

The realization hit him like a punch in the face. He panicked and checked the time on the tv. It had been almost seventeen hours since they had been together. Tears rolled down Drew's cheek as he sat on the soft carpeted floor. Would Matt really kill them both just to make him suffer? Was this his punishment for being offensive?

He buried his head between his knees and rocked back and forth trying hard not to sob. He didn't think Matt was the type to snap, to do something so horrible just to prove something. Drew was so buried in his thoughts as the pain slowly faded in and out that he didn't notice the front door open.

A pair of arms slowly slid around the raven and he felt a hot breath against his neck and ear. He felt something warm and wet drip onto his skin as he wanted cry.  
"I'm sorry." Matt said in a hoarse whisper "I'm so, so sorry, Drew."  
He started crying and gripped Matt's arms tightly.

The two stayed like that for god only knows how long. By the time Drew stopped crying, he was laying against Matt's chest against agathe couch with his arms hooked tightly around his back. Matt just laid there mumbling soft apology after apology, looking like a kicked puppy.

"You okay?" Matt finally asked, his voice breaking. Drew was still shaking but nodded softly. "Wanna let me up so I can make dinner?"  
Drew quickly shook his head and tightened his grip.  
"Okay." 

They stayed like that until Matt had to get up and actually eat something. Drew sat on the counter while he cooked and sat next to him while they ate. Something about that pain shook an emotion out of Drew that he had never felt before. He didn't want Matt to leave him, or disappear.   
"I'm really sorry." The blonde mumbled, eyes never leaving the tv.  
"It's okay."

The demon watched the other teen go to bed and almost wanted to go with him. His room had been warm and homey, and felt so safe.... He shouldn't think that way about a human. It's wrong. It's disgusting. His father would be so disappointed in him. Drew went to his room and tried in vain to ignore the tugging feeling in his chest. He could still feel where Matt had touched him on his skin.

Matt laid in his bed in silence, listening to the quiet ticking of his clock. His heart was pounding in his chest and he fisted the sheets if frustration. He didn't mean to be gone for so long, he just didn't want to get upset. He spent the night at Jack's house and went to school. He didn't have an appointment today so he was going to go back to Jack's for a bit when the pain started. He had collapsed in the school bathroom and almost screamed when a searing pain ripped at his chest. Once he had gotten home only to see Drew shaking on the floor, he felt absolutely horrible.

The way the contract made the demon cling to him after didn't make him feel much better either. He wanted to kiss Drew before the phone had rang, and he actually might have. What had made Drew so upset in the first place? He hadn't done anything Tiff had just called to tell him about his phone. Maybe she pissed him off?

Matt groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. Things were okay before. They weren't the best, but they were enough for him. He was happy having a friend, or at least the company. He had been lonely the past few month, so Drew was almost like a secret blessing. Matt hated feeling lonely, and Drew made him feel better.

Sighing, the blonde let his eyes drift close and fell asleep. The soft sound of crying woke Matt very quickly. He slowly sat up and listened closer. It sounded like Drew was crying. Matt quietly got out of bed and left his room. He listened in for a moment to be sure and, yeah, Drew was definitely crying. Matt knocked softly on the door before slowly poking his head inside the room. The demon was laying on the bed with his eyes clenched tightly together and his hands gripped the blankets like he would fall if he let go.

"Drew?" Matt asked softly, padding over to the bed and sitting beside the sleeping teen. Drew whimpered again, and winced against the bed.   
"no-n-no....'m sorry, p-please, 'm sorry, please....don' hurt me...." Matt gently started shaking him, getting extremely worried.  
"Drew, hey, come on, wake up. Drew."  
"S-stop, 'm sorry, 'm sorry!"

Matt took his hand and gently started stroking his face, taking the other hand in his own. He squeezed lightly and Drew's eyes popped open. He looked like a terrified, wounded animal for a moment before realizing where he was.   
"...Matty?" He whispered, his eyes tearing up. Matt didn't reply, he just continued stroking the other's cheek with a soft expression. 'Who hurt you?'  
The demon started to cry, but the human said nothing, he simply pulled the other close to his chest and held him. The two fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, and relaxed look on Drew's face.

Drew woke up alone the next morning. He slowly got out of bed, feeling his chest tighten. The was a note on the desk in his room and he looked at it.

Sorry,   
I had to go to school, but I'll be home as soon as possible. I'm bringing home some dinner tonight, l hope you won't mind too much. See you tonight.

Drew sighed and pressed the note to his chest. His heart was pounding a mile a minute and he felt blood rushing somewhere he didn't want blood to rush to. Walking to the bathroom, he quickly stripped out of his shorts and shirt and hopped in the shower. 

* He reached to changed the water from hot to cold but stopped. Matt's scent was all over the room and he felt his length becoming very hard. He groaned and slowly wrapped a hand around his cock. He slowly began pumping, leaning against the wall of the shower. He shuddered with each touch and started moaning. 

Drew pulled his own hair with his free hand and sank down into a sitting position. He curled in on himself and began pumping faster.  
"M-Matt!" He moaned as his body seized. He came in spurts and leaned his head back against the tub. He watched as his cum slowly washed off his stomach, and down the drain. *

Drew stepped out of the shower and changed before sitting down in his chair and watching some weird cartoons that were on.


	3. Chapter 3

Drew woke up with a gasp, hands digging into the sheets. The room was completely silent, save for his heavy breathing. The demon heard soft sounds coming from the other room and got up.  
He was wearing a black t-shirt and green boxers Matt had bought. He had blushed and complained about not needed anything but the other teen simply smiled and ignored Drew's comments.

Leaving the room, Drew saw Matt sitting on the couch watching tv.   
"Can't sleep?" The demon mumbled, flopping down in his chair.  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?"  
"No, had to pee."

There was a clear bag laying on the couch holding a black gown.  
"What's that for?"  
"Hm? I'm graduating this weekend."  
"Oh."

The two watched tv until the human's alarm clock rang out and he got up to take a shower. Drew fidgeted in his seat, uncomfortable with the thought of the other teen undressed. He started letting his hind wander randomly until Matt walked into the living room without a shirt. He was the same pale color underneath as his arms and face. The demon blushed when he noticed Matt's abs. Their eyes met for a moment and Drew quickly looked away.

Matt walked behind the recliner and leaned in close to the other's ear.  
"You're sitting on my shirt," He whispered. Drew bolted up and sat down across the room, his blush darkening. Matt pulled on a black shirt that matched Drew's and a red over shirt. He rolled up the sleeves, but left it unbuttoned. "Thanks." He smiled.

Drew's heart was thundering in his chest as he tried to get control over himself. Matt walked into the kitchen but turned to face him.  
"What do you want for breakfast?"  
"Uh...I-I don't really care."  
"I think I'm going to do something different."

Matt started cooking and Drew focused on breathing. Once the teen was done cooking he placed the food on the table and sat down. Drew's eyes widened and his mouth was gaping. The human had made crepes with cream cheese, whipped cream and a strawberry sauce. There were cut up strawberries on top.

"You...made this yourself?"  
"Yeah, I hope you like it." The two began eating and Drew finished the plate in minutes. He was sucking strawberry sauce off his finger when Matt started laughing.  
"What?" He pouted.  
"You missed a spot."

The teen reached out and wiped away a bit of sauce with his index finger. He smiled before sucking the liquid off his finger. Drew felt himself getting hot and put his head down on the table.  
"You bastard, you did that on purpose!" He groaned.  
"Did what?"  
"..."

* Matt waited for a response before silently getting up. He walked over to Drew's seat and got down on his knees. The demon fidgeted when the human moved the chair so he was facing the other. 

"What are yo-" Drew was cut off when the teen started rubbing him through his boxers. He let out a throaty groan and had to fight not to grind against the gentle touch.   
"M-Matt, s...stop..."

"Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt you." This made the raven go silent and blush. Matt softly pulled down Drew's boxers, freeing his hard length. He spit in his hand before rubbing the other boys cock gently. "Ahh...ah..hah..." The younger man smiled before putting his mouth on the head, gently gripping the other's hand with his free one. He sucked on the head, lolling his tongue over the slit, making Drew moan and jerk slightly.

"M-matt....p-pl...ease...hah..,ahh.."  
The blonde took the other in as deep as he could, fitting most of it in his mouth. He started sucking and bobbing his head, listening to the soft moans of the teen under him. "W-wait...Matty...s-stop...please..." He didn't, he started sucking hard until Drew came. Matt felt the hot seed hitting the back of his throat and swallowed. He took Drew out of his mouth and stood up.   
"D-don't swallow that."Drew complained. *

Matt looked down at Drew with a sweet smile before kissing him. The raven practically melted under the sweet touch. Matt's watch went off and he pulled away. He looked sad to leave, but he did.  
"See you tonight." He smiled before he left.

Drew whimpered at the loss of the others presence and slowly made his way to the couch.  
‘Maybe I should do some of the cleaning, then he would have some extra time to relax with me…’  
The demon blushed and hid his face in a throw pillow. What the hell was he saying? He doesn’t want to spend any more time with a human than absolutely necessary, it was just the contract talking, right? “What he did was nice of him, though,” He mumbled as his blush darkened.

The demon took a nap on the couch for a few hours to get his energy back. He was woken up by the sound of his phone. He hadn’t been on it since the contract was made. The teen walked to his room and pulled it out of the drawer in his desk. He stared at the caller I.D in distaste before answering.

“What do you want, Damien?” Drew demanded.  
[Jeez, little brother. No need for the harshness. Just checking on my baby boy. Make a full recovery?] His brother laughed.  
“Fuck you.”  
[Alright, I see that’s still a tender topic for ya, but you should really obey the rules better, hun.]  
“I didn’t do anything wrong!”  
[Well dad doesn’t see it that way. Befriending Angels, I thought my own brother would know better than that, especially at his age… Anywho, dad wants to see you. Where are you right now?]  
“None of your fucking business. Stay away from me and leave me alone.” Drew cried before hanging up.

He chucked his phone at the wall, hard enough to crack the screen and ran his pale hands through his hair. He was breathing hard and his eyes were brimming with tears. He didn’t want to think about Zadkiel. The demon had left Hades to get some fresh air when he was spotted by some Angel warriors. He had gotten injured and barely managed to escape. He was bleeding to death in an alley, covered in blood and dirt, being soaked by rain. That’s when he met Zadkiel. The angel of freedom and mercy. The angel looked down at him and his stern face turned gentle when he noticed the demon’s silent tears. The angel took him and allowed the demon into his own home. He bandaged the angel, cleaned him, and gifted him with a change of clothes. Drew was born a demon. He didn’t fall or abandon grace, he was simply born abandoned from it.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Drew mumbled, tiredly looking down at the warm soup Zadkiel had put in front of him.  
“Because children shouldn’t be caught between war.” The angel replied in a sweet, calming tone. “I don’t hurt children, nor do I let them remain injured, regardless of what they are.”  
“Won’t he get upset?” Drew asked pointing upward.  
“The lord created me to be a forgiving, peaceful soul. I am simply acting as my creator made me to be.” The angel said with a smile, handing Drew a spoon.  
“...Zadkiel...thank you.” The angel’s smile widened a fraction and he gently ruffled his hair.

They had become friends and hung out. Zadkiel had told the young about all of his ideals and changed his mind dramatically. The world could be a beautiful place. It wasn't all bad, at least the parts untouched by humans. Long story short, Drew's father found out and Things weren't pretty, for him at least. He was called a traitor and chained in that warehouse, left to be ripped to shreds. He should have died, but Matt had saved him. He should probably tell Zadkiel that he was alive but he didn't want to trouble the angel any further.

Matt was alike Zadkiel. They were both very kind and caring of others. They both even put Drew before themselves without a second thought. Mat risked his own life to save him from his punishment, where Zadkiel risked being attacked by demons to help him. They were both very kind to him even though he was a demon.

Matt….He didn’t have to do anything for him. Zadkiel was created to be kind and forgiving, but Matt was just human. He didn’t need to risk his own life to save anyone.He was kind and caring because he simply wanted to be, and that kiss…. That was the most electrifying thing he had ever felt in his life. The drugs Lucifer made himself couldn’t even compare to his human's touch. The one thing Drew didn’t necessarily hate was that feeling he got when the other looked at him or touch him. What happened this morning felt….extremely good. Drew shook this thought out of his head and went to the living room to watch tv.

The blonde walked through the door with a big smile on his face.   
“What’s up?” Drew asked. Without a word, Matt grabbed the demon by the chin and crashed their lips together. The raven sat there shocked before slowly kissing back. His brain was completely numb, with no understandable thoughts running through his mind. He slowly put out a hand and cupped the side of the others neck. Matt smiled a bit before slipping his tongue into Drew’s mouth. Their tongues entangled for a moment before the blonde slowly pulled away.

“Hi.” Matt giggled, looking the other in the eye. Drew blushed and turned his head away.  
“Hi.” He mumbled. “What are you making for dinner?”  
“Hmm, I was thinking we could go out.”  
“Out?”  
“Yeah, like a nice restaurant. I want to celebrate graduating with something a little more meaningful than a party in the woods. So you wanna go somewhere?” He asked walking around aimlessly.  
“Er..don’t you want to eat with your friends or something?”  
“I’d rather eat with you.”

Drew’s blush darkened and he looked down at his hands.  
“Okay.”   
“Awesome. Well, just throw on a nice shirt and jeans and we’ll leave whenever you’re ready.”  
“‘Kay.”

 

The two disappeared to their rooms and Drew leaned against the door. He didn’t know what to wear, where they were going, or anything besides they were going to be in a restaurant. Alone. Together. He shook his head and chuckled a little. It’s just a restaurant. It’s not like Matt would do anything like he did this morning. the demon looked through his new clothes and ended up in a baby blue button up, clean faded jeans, and a new pair of light brown boots. He teased his hair with his fingers in the bathroom mirror and brushed his teeth. After doing a final once over, he smiled in the mirror and walked out to the living room.

When he saw Matt, the teen had to bite his cheek from blushing. Matt was wearing a pair of nice dark jeans with black boots, and a black tank top under a white button up. His hair was nicely brushed and he was wearing his signature jacket.  
“Ready to go?” He smiled warmly.  
“Yeah.”

The two left the house and walked a few blocks until they caught a taxi. They hopped inside and Matt gave the guy directions.   
“Ain’t it a little cold for no jacket?”  
“I’m pretty resistant.” Drew replied, staring out the window.

Once the car stopped, Matt paid the man and they got out of the car. The raven’s eyes widened in surprise to see the restaurant the blonde chose to go to.  
“This is a little expensive, don’t you think?”  
“Worth it.” the younger hummed happily. Matt held the door open and let the other inside first.

The restaurant was very big with dark colors and a small orchestra playing in the corner. The tables were covered in beautiful brown table clothes with red center pieces. The chairs were covered in a nice soft cushioning and there weren’t many people inside.

“Mr. Pierce?” A perky woman said with a fake smile.  
“That's me.” Matt smiled widely.

She lead the two over to a table in the back and placed menus in front of them. The two sat down and Drew felt somehow out of place. It reminded him of his father's house a little.

“You okay?” Matt asked out of nowhere.  
“What? Yeah, I'm fine, why?”   
“You seem kind of upset”  
“I'm fine.”

The two started talking and Drew started to relax. Despite the somewhat uncomfortable atmosphere, Matt seemed to be doing an amazing job at making the raven feel safe and relaxed. The demon blushed at the thought and bit the inside of his cheek. He shouldn’t feel so happy and safe with a human, but… he also shouldn’t have been friends with an Angel. MAybe he was a broken demon. Deep in his thoughts, Drew barely noticed a perky waitress practically prancing over to them.  
“HI!” She chirped excitedly. “I’m Cass and I’ll be your waitress today.”  
“Hi, Cass. Ready to order?” The blonde smiled, getting the others attention.  
“Eh? Sure, I guess.”

The two ordered their food and Cass flirted with Matt before running off to the kitchen. Drew frowned but didn’t say anything as the two waited for their food. The shorter of the two had stopped talking and just looking at random objects around the room. Without a word of warning, Matt leaned forward and gently poked the older teen on the nose. They looked at each other and the blonde smiled warmly, making the other blush. Once the food and drinks came out, Drew was completely calm and relaxed. Halfway through eating though, Matt got a devious grin. Before Drew could muster up a “what?”, Matt threw a french frie at him, hitting Drew on the forehead. Drew threw it back and Matt laughed. They finished eating and Cass gave Matt her number when she handed him his change. 

Once the two were outside, Matt crumpled up the number and threw in in a nearby trash can.  
“Do you want to get a taxi, or wanna walk home?” Drew asked with a small smile.  
“Let’s walk. It’s really nice out.” The two began walking to the house and sharing random stories and jokes. About half way home, Matt casually reached out and grabbed Drew’s hand, making him jump in surprise. Matt simply smiled and intertwined their fingers and Drew turned his head away, blushing.   
‘He doesn’t have to do this to be nice.’   
“Who said I’m being nice?” Matt hummed and Drew’s blush darkened, realizing he had said that out loud. “Maybe I'm being a little selfish and doing what I want for once.” He mumbled with a smile.

Drew felt his chest tighten and he tightened his grip slightly. Matt had never asked for anything. He didn't ask Drew to do one chore, or do anything he would be uncomfortable with. He didn't ask, he just gave. The two got home and Matt plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. Drew started for his chair but hesitated. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the couch and plopped down beside the blonde, trying very hard not to blush. Matt didn't say anything, but there was a soft smile on his face while he shifted a bit. The demon yawned, his a attention turned to the movie, and absent mindedly leaned against the other teen. 

Matt slipped an arm around the shorter’s waist and Drew leaned into the touch. At some point during the film, Drew ended up laying on Matt's chest, listening to the human's heartbeat, the soft sound slowly lulling him to sleep.

When Matt woke up, Drew had his arms wrapped around his neck, burying his iin the sensitive skin. A smile crept across his face as he watched the demon sleep so calmly. The alarm went off in the other room and Drew grumbled, gripping the other tighter. 

“Lemme up, I've got school.”  
“M-No, mine.” Drew mumbled into his neck. Matt's smile widened as an idea crossed his mind. He slowly reached up and started tickling the ravens sides. Drew gasped in a fit of giggles before shooting across the couch with a dark blush.  
“Morning.” Matt chuckled

Matt got up and quickly showered, got dressed and started making breakfast.  
“I-I'll do the dishes.” Drew said quickly.   
“Oh, it's okay, I can do it”  
“Let me do it.” He protested.  
“Okay?”

The alarm on Matt's watch went off and he smiled. “I'm getting out of school early tomorrow, just to let you know.”  
“Okay.”

The blonde slid on his jacket and pecked Drew's cheek before leaving the house. The raven clasped his hand over his cheek and blushed.  
“D-don't do that.” He mumbled to the empty room, not meaning any of the words that left his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt hummed a happy tune as he walked down the street towards his house. He had finally graduated and he was pretty giddy. He hadn’t felt nauseous at all that morning, which was also a plus. Seeing his house at the end of the street, the teen sped up just a bit to get home faster. He was putting his lock inside the door when he heard a deafening scream from inside the house. Panic flooded his mind as he practically broke down the front door. The blonde looked around for Drew frantically before racing to the back of the house.

He burst through the raven’s bedroom door to see Drew holding his arm in pain, tears filling his soft blue eyes. A similar looking man was standing over him, looking at Matt in surprise.   
“See what you did? Now I have to kill some poor neighbor.” The older man cackled. The demon paused before sniffing the air, his smile spreading impossibly wide, exposing his sharp teeth. “Well, well, well, Drewy. Is this the human you’ve been hiding with? What’s your name blondey?”  
“Matt, get out of my house.” The teen growled with a ferocity that surprised both demons.  
“Woah, aren’t you a feisty one? You do know this little brat is a demon, right?”  
“Yes, I do. Who are you anyway?”  
“Oh? Baby boy never said anything about his big brother? How rude! I’m Damien, his older brother, and our father has sent me here to kill this traitorous slime.”  
“How is he a traitor?”  
“Jeez, the brat doesn’t tell you shit, huh? He went behind our father’s back and befriended a fucking angel. He fought a demon to protect the GODDAMNED WHITE WING!” He finished in a scream, kicking Drew hard in the chest, making the teen slam into the wall.

Drew let out a small whimper and Matt was across the room in seconds. He slammed Damien into the dresser and kneeled down to check on the younger demon. The blonde gently wrapped an arm around the other’s back and wiped a stray tear away from the raven’s cheek.  
“Are you okay?” The taller one murmured in a comforting tone.  
“A-Are you fucking kidding me? You made a love contract with a human? You really love making dad angry, huh?” Damien growled, regaining his footing and his breath.  
“He’s not my dad.” Drew said shakily, holding back tears.  
“...You know what? I don’t give a damn, half breed. I’m going to pretend you're dead. You might as well be, being contracted to a human. Don’t show your face to any of our kind, or I really will kill you, and your stupid owner too.”  
“Get out of my fucking house, now.” Matt growled in a very protective tone.

Drew bottled his emotions until his brother was gone before sobbing into Matt’s shirt.   
“Take off your shirt, I want to check on your wounds, okay?” Matt whispered softly, rubbing the demon’s bruised cheek very gently with his thumb. The other nodded and slowly slid off his shirt. There were deep purple and blue bruises forming along his chest and arms, along with a large red mark on his back. 

Matt silently lead Drew to the bed and laid him down. The demon watched silently as Matt straddled his lap before leaning down, and slowly kissing the bruises. Drew gasped softly as he felt soft lips touch the sensitive skin. Matt slowly kissed his way up until he got to the other boy's neck. He continued kissing and gently sucking until small red spots blumed. The blonde pulled away just enough to be able to look in the other's tear filled eyes before slowly leaning close to Drew’s mouth and silently waited. The demon let out a soft whimper and pushed forward, moving his mouth a little closer. The taller smiled before tilting the raven’s back and connecting their mouths.

Sparks went off in their chests as Matt deepened the kiss, earning a soft moan in response. Drew slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around the others neck, pulling him closer.   
“Matt.” Drew whispered against the other’s lips. Matt pulled him impossibly closer and buried his face in the older ones neck.  
“Next time I see your brother, I’m gonna kill him.” He mumbled, combing through the raven’s hair. The raven let his eyes flutter closed before falling asleep.

When Drew woke up, Matt was still by his side, instead of being gone. The dark blue comforter had been draped around them, and the demon had been engulfed in the larger one. One of Matt’s arms were draped around Drew’s waist, and the raven was using the other as a pillow. He stared at the sleeping face and for the first time in his life, felt completely at home. He was surrounded by warmth and last night had made all new emotions erupt. He didn’t want someone to love him just because of a contract, though. He heard his phone vibrate and reached down to to floor to pick it up. It was a text from Adria.

-How are things?- She texted.  
-That stupid contract is making him love me.-  
-Not how it works, dumbass-  
-What do you mean?-  
-It's makes you show your true feelings. It takes down your walls, it doesn't force you to feel anything you don't already feel for somebody else. If you hated him, you would hate him to an extreme.-  
-...-

He set his phone on the floor and slid it under the bed. Drew looked over at Matt's sleeping face and blushed. Matt….loved him? The blondes eyes fluttered half open for a moment before closing and pulling the demon closer, their get lips only inches apart. Get closer. The contract whispered to him. Reluctantly, he slowly curled into the other teen, hiding his face in Matt's soft neck. The blonde hummed in approval and tightened his grip on Drew's waist.

It was another three hours before Matt fully woke up and released Drew to make breakfast. The demon was very quiet as the human cooked. Matt watched Drew sitting at the table silently out of the corner of his eye and frowned. He didn't mean to make the raven unhappy or uncomfortable. He just wanted to make the other feel better.

Once the blonde finished cooking, he handed Drew his plate and sat down in the living room. room. Matt turned on the tv and started eating until he couldn’t handle the silence.  
“Are you mad at me?” He asked without looking away from the tv.  
“...No.” Drew said with a small strain.  
“Why are you being so quiet?”  
“Because….”   
“Because why?”  
‘Because I just found out that you’re in love with with and I’m not sure how to process this.’ Drew thought with a sigh.

With a defeated sigh, the demon stood up from the table and walked into the living room. He flopped onto the couch and let his head fall in Matt’s lap. He could feel the blonde tense before relaxing and leaning back against the couch. At some point Matt started to play with the raven’s hair, randomly braiding and combing through it with his hand.  
“What time is it?” Drew yawned.  
“Three. Shit.”  
“What?”  
“I missed graduation.” The demon shot up with a startled look and Matt began to laugh before ruffling the other’s hair.  
“Don’t worry about it. They’ll mail me the certificate. It’s not like I needed to be there. Those ceremonies are mostly for the family’s anyway.”

The two decided after a late lunch to play some random games and have a drink. They started drinking a big bottle of scotch Matt had been saving for his graduation. After a few hours and several game board flips, the just decided to keep drinking and watch a movie on the couch. 

Matt put on some random movie and drank every time someone said something stupid. Considering that the movie was a Madea movie, this happened quite a bit.

After getting completely smashed, and going through three bottles of rum, the two watched the end credits of the fourth movie in their queue before Matt stumbled off the couch to change the movie. On his way back, he slipped over a bottle and fell on Drew, pinning the demon to the couch. They stared at each other for a moment before Matt’s mouth connected to the other’s. It started out slow, but quickly got heated. Their kissing became sloppy and Matt slid a hand under the raven’s shirt, who let out a soft gasp at the contact.

* Before either fully realized what was happening, Drew was laying on the couch in only his boxers, with Matt palming his hard member through the fabric. The demon gasped and threw his head back to hide his face, leaving his neck completely exposed. The blonde quickly leaned forward and began nipping at the beautiful pale skin. 

“What do you want me to do?” Matt whispered, making Drew blush.  
“J-Just….d-don’t hurt-” He was cut off with the crushing force of Matt’s lips smashing into his own. The taller slowly took off the other teen’s boxers and stared at the pale body writhing under him. Without a word, Matt sucked and spit on two fingers, before slowly inserting one into the other teen’s entrance. Drew bucked and hissed slightly at the pain, but slowly adjusted. Matt slowly began to pump his finger, earning a loud, stuttering moan. Once he reached the small bundle of nerves inside, Drew was moaning and panting like a dog.  
“Ahh...hah...ahh..M-matt...ooh...ahh..”

The other took his time preparing the raven, going slowly as he added another finger. Once he felt like Drew was ready, Matt pulled out his hard dick and spat on it, before slowly entering the teen. Drew gasped and clawed at the blonde’s shoulders. The younger waited until the raven calmed down before slowly moving. He kept it slow until the demon was a moaning mess before going faster. Drew went over the edge, cuming all over their stomachs. He covered his face in embarrassment, but his arms were gently pulled away. Matt cupped the hands and gently kissed them before closing the gap between them. The raven hooked his arms around his neck and the blonde felt close. He tried to pull away but couldn’t get out of Drew’s grip and came inside.   
“S-sorry.” Matt whispered, panting as he pulled out. 

Drew gently pulled the larger teen so he would lay on him and quickly fell asleep. Matt stared at the other's naked body drowsily, before pulling a soft black blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping it around them. He snugged into the other and let his consciousness slip away.

Once he woke up, Matt slipped off the couch and got changed into a more comfortable pair of sweats and a baggy shirt. He walked back into the living room and looked down at Drew. The raven was sleeping on his stomach, the black blanket riding low on his pale back. The smiled softly and pulled the blanket over the sleeping teens shoulders. The demon grumbled something and gently grabbed the blondes hand. Matt smiled and gently cupped the sleeping ones cheek, rubbing the dull bruise with his thumb.

“When you find someone special, don’t let them go for anything. Protect them no matter what, sweetheart.”

Matt smiled at the memory and wiped at his eyes with his free hand.  
‘I won’t let him go.’ *

Once Drew woke up and got dressed the two went out for breakfast. Instead of being angry at the bad service, or the crappy coffee, the demon felt...relaxed, even happy. He happily listened to Matt talk about his choice in Universities and even smiled when Matt grabbed his hand.  
“What do you think?” Matt finally asked, looking at his food excitedly.  
“McGill is really close to the house, and it’s got a pretty Medical area.” Drew said thoughtfully, squeezing the blondes hand before letting go to eat. “I can’t believe you’re having a burger and fries for breakfast.”   
“Better than a Beavertail, and it’s like three thirty anyway so who cares?”  
“This is true.”  
The teen adjusted to the side to eat and Matt frowned a little. “You okay?”  
“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. I guess the couch just made things a little sore.”

The two ate their food and Matt paid the bill before they left. Drew looked at the time and frowned. “I guess I’ll see you at the house.”  
“Oh yeah, I forgot all about my chemo.” The blonde laughed, looking over at the others frown and grabbed his hand “Don’t worry about it. I only have a few more treatments and I’ll be all better.”  
Drew rolled his eyes, still frowning and Matt grabbed the sides of his head before giving the demon a long, soft kiss.  
“See you in a bit.” He whispered inches away.  
“Kay.” Drew blushed.

The two separated and Drew made his way home, but noticed the front door was cracked. He cautiously walked inside to see Zadkiel sitting in his chair.  
“Z?” Drew asked with a questioning smile.  
“Oh good. I was afraid I had just broken into some humans house for absolutely no reason.” The angel said calmly.  
“How did you find me?”  
“I asked Azrael to let me know where you were, since I feel responsible for what happened, I wanted to see if you were alright.”  
“I-I’m fine.”  
“So, staying with a human. I never thought I'd see you take such a liking to the race.”

“I don't like humans.” Drew grumbled.  
“You just like this one.” Zadkiel smirked. Drew blushed and flipped the angel off. “What? I think it's rather cute. A demon that's friends with an angel and dating a human.”  
“We're not dating!”  
“Mm-hm. That's why you smell exactly like him now.”  
“Whaa?? I do not!”  
“Yes you do. You scent is gone.”

Drew's blush darkened as he collapsed on the couch. Remembering what happened the night prior, the demon yelled into the cushions. 

“So, what's his name?”  
“Matt.” He grumbled into the couch.  
“Is he nice?”  
“Sickly.”  
“Really? So he knows you're a demon?”  
“Yeah. We, uh got contracted together.” The angel let out a hearty laugh and began rocking in the chair.

“He met Damien.” The angel stopped abruptly and gave the demon a serious look.  
“And?”  
“Matt ended up knocking him into a dresser and threatening him.”  
“Really? That doesn't sound like something a normal human that genuinely values their life would do.”  
“He's battling cancer, so I doubt he would really care if he died protecting me.”  
“That's sweet.” Zadkiel smiled.  
“He really is. Since I got here he hasn't asked me to do one chore, he even cooks for me.”  
“Is the food any good “  
“It's the best food I've ever had.”

Zadkiel stood from the recliner and patted his friend's back.  
“You should hang on to him. It sounds like the angry demon finally found someone to make him feel something besides the urge to kill everything in sight.”  
“Think so?”  
“Anyone able to make you forget about your problems and make you smile is worth keeping. Just remember to love him too.”

The angel left the young demon alone and Drew sighed. He laid on the couch, watching tv patiently until Matt came home.

“Hey.” Matt chirped as he walked inside.  
“Hey matty.” The demon yawned. He looked up at the human and saw he was a little green and frowned. Matt smiled before quickly running to the bathroom to throw up. Drew poked his head inside to see Matt panting with his forehead leaning against the toilet seating.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Wha? Y-yeah, I'm ah, I'm fine. Just a lil’ dizzy.”

Drew slowly helped Matt off the ground and into his cold bedroom. The demon laid the other on the bed and started to walk away when Matt caught his hand. The human gently tugged and Drew got the message. With a slight blush he laid down next to the other and allowed the blonde to wrap his arms around him.

“‘M sorry.”  
“Not your fault.”Drew mumbled back, twirling a lock of blonde hair between his fingers. He let the bigger teen fall asleep and started looking around the room. It was similar to his own. A full sized bed with a thin dark green comforter, a bookshelf covered in papers and books, a dresser covered in random things and a desk that held a laptop, and a picture. It was a man and woman holding a very small boy in a very gentle fashion.  
‘'Must be his parents. I Wonder if he ever misses them?’

Drew laid in silence holding the sleeping teen for nearly an hour before the blonde woke up.  
“Sorry ‘'bout that.” Matt yawned.  
“Don't worry about it.” Drew said softly.

Matt soon got a phone call and had to leave for a bit so Drew got an idea.  
“This is either going to be very good, or very bad.” Taking out his phone and called Zadkiel.

 

Matt walked around the store with Ally and Jack bored out of his mind when Ally threw something at his chest. She playfully glared at him and began going through different blouses on the racks. For a short brunette, the girl had a strong arm.

“Quit thinking and help me pick an outfit.” She complained.  
“Sorry, but I need to get home soon.”  
“Gah! Is that friend of yours still in town? When is he going home?”  
“We-uh, we were actually talking about becoming roommates.”  
“Why do you need a roommate? God, it's not like you have to pay rent or anything.”  
“True, but there are appliances and doctors bills I have to think about.”  
“Why not ask me then?” Jack interjected with a long frown.  
“Err, he doesn't get along with his family, and he's going to school near my house anyway, so I thought it would work.”

The other two let the subject drop, but Matt could tell something was really bothering Jack.  
They walked outside of the store and Ally ran off, leaving the two alone. Matt then dragged his friend down an empty alley and crossed his arms.  
“What's wrong?”  
“Nothing, don't worry about it.” Jack grumbled.  
“Come on, talk to me, we're best friends, what could be so bad that you can't talk to me about-” Matt was cut off when Jack knocked him into the wall and slammed their lips together.

Matt stayed perfectly still, shock wiring over his face.  
Once he got his mind back online, he gently pushed his friend away.

“Jackie, I...I'm seeing Drew.”  
“Oh…”  
“I'm sorry I-”  
“Don't worry about it. At least I feel better, let me know when you drop him.” Jack laughed before walking off.

Matt frowned while he walked home. Walking in the house, he smelt something delicious. There was food in the kitchen and Drew was sitting at the table looking away with a forced frown.

“Made dinner.” He grumbled. Taking a look, Matt's chest tightened. There was home made gumbo, fresh hush puppies, a crab potato dish and sweet tea. Without a word, the blonde walked over with his head down. His hair covered his eyes and the raven shifted in his seat uncomfortably. With no warning Matt grabbed Drew by the neck and smashed their lips together. Drew quickly relaxed into the kiss and the blonde finally pulled away.

The demon almost gasped outwardly when he saw the look in Matt's eyes. There was a pure joyous look in his eyes along with tears.  
“Thank you so much.” He whispered, pecking the smaller teen on the lips again.  
“Thought you would like it.” The raven chuckled softly.

The two ate dinner, Matt bouncing happily and talking all about New Orleans.  
“We should take a trip down there sometime.” Drew muttered into his tea.  
“That would be awesome!” Matt exclaimed like an excited child being told they were going to Disneyland. “Mmm, this is really good, I should get you to cook more often.” Drew rolled his eyes and stole a bite of crab from the larger ones plate.

The duo sat in their usual spots to watch tv and relax. Matt yawned, glancing at the time before standing up.  
“Where you going?” Drew asked, a small ball of anxiety swelling in his stomach.  
“I’m gonna grab my blanket and sleep on the couch. I wanna watch tv on the big one.” He said as he walked down the hall. Matt quickly walked back into the room with a makeshift robe and collapsed on the couch. Drew rolled his eyes and got up to get a drink of water. On his way back to his chair, Matt grabbed the smaller teen and pulled him onto the couch with him. He cuddled into the smaller male and sighed with a happy smile.

Drew rolled his eyes but felt his heart beating hard in his chest. The raven nuzzled into the human slightly and wrapped an arm around his chest.  
“Your warm.” Drew mumbled sleepily.  
“Thanks, night Drew.” The blonde smiled, closing his eyes.  
“Night Matty.”


	5. Chapter 5

Drew had gone out for some air for a few hours while Matt was working, and finally got home. He was about to walk inside when he noticed the front door was cracked. Rolling his eyes, he walked through the door.  
“Zadkiel, if you’re going to break in, could you at least shut the door?” Drew complained.  
“Still associating with Angels, I see.” A deep voice said from the living room.

Drew froze in place. He knew that voice. That voice is one that haunted his dreams and gave the strongest men panic attacks.  
“Father.” The demon croaked.  
“You know, I could have forgiven the Angel problem with time, but screwing humans?” The deep voice growled, getting closer through the darkness “What do you have to say for yourself, boy?”  
“....”   
“Answer when I speak to you, boy!” The man barked, making Drew flinch.  
“I….l-love him..”

The man snarled before lashing out, hitting the boy on the face, knocking him on the ground.  
“Love. I knew you were never a real demon. real demons don’t love humans. What this humans name, boy?”  
“...”  
“Speak!” The demon yelled, kicking the smaller in the ribs.  
“Matt!” The raven cried. A look of pure disgust showed on the older man’s lips.  
“What a pathetically boring name. Human are such dull creatures and yet you fall for one.”

Drew mumbled something and the Demon king smiled.  
“What was that?”  
“sh-...shu-t..u-p..” Drew said again, unable to contain his shaking.

The elder grabbed the teen by the back of the neck and threw him into the couch.  
“Hmm, how disrespectful. Maybe I should give this human of yours a little chat about not liberating my children and teaching them to be disrespectful.”  
“Don’t you dare touch him!” Drew screamed with a strange new energy. His father’s eyes widened slightly at the outburst.  
“Is this pathetic human really that special? What, did you find the diamond out of the tons of coal?” His father teased.  
“You wouldn’t understand. He’s a hell of a lot different from anyone, and the polar opposite of you.” The teen spat.

The phone began to rang and the two paused in a slight surprise.  
“Answer it.” The demon commanded. Drew slowly walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
“Hello?”  
[Hey, it’s me. I’ll be home soon but I wanted to let you know I’m picking up dinner, hope that’s alright?] Drew felt a sense of relief when he heard Matt’s voice.  
“Uh, yeah. Sounds fine.”  
[‘Kay, I’ll be home soon, love you.]  
“See you soon.” Drew replied, heart thumping in his chest. He hung up the phone and glanced over at his father, now fully visible.  
The man was very tall with long black dreadlocks, the had tan skin with black eyes and a lot of muscle. He was frowning, but didn’t speak for a long moment. He seemed to be contemplating something. 

“Your brother” He finally spoke “Told me that you were contracted to a human. How did that happen.”  
“I don’t know, he just pulled me out of the warehouse after his friend was killed. Adria and Tessa grabbed us.”  
“Just you and him? No curious parents?”  
“His parents are dead.”  
“Ah, well that would make sense.” The demon looked down at his son with monotone eyes and turned away.”  
“Don’t expect any kindness, traitor.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” The teen muttered.

The demon king disappeared and Drew collapsed on his knees. He let out a shaky sigh and glanced at the couch. Matt’s comforter was lying lazily on the arm after their last movie night. The two had managed to get a lot closer in the seven months they’ve been together. Matt had been doing really well in school and had extra credits so he could finish the school year faster. Matt had asked him a few weeks ago if he could tell people they were a couple, and Drew simply blushed and told him it was his friends and that he could do whatever he wanted. He wouldn’t say they were just together. It was a lot more intimate than that.

Drew slowly crawled over and buried his face in the soft blanket that smelt like his...boyfriend? Lover? Partner? He didn’t know. He laid his head against the couch and let himself doze off.  
“Drew.” Matt whispered next to him, making him wake up.  
“Whaa? Oh, hey Matty, what’d you get for dinner?”  
“Blue Cheese burgers and fries, with ranch to dip them in.”  
“God I love you.” Drew groaned.

they had their meal from their favorite little restaurant a few miles away and snuggled up on the couch. They had started telling each other they loved each other after Matt almost got hit by a car. Drew had yelled at him for almost twenty minutes and Matt simply smiled and said “I love you.”

Everything between them was almost too amazing for Drew to describe.  
“Love you.” Drew mumbled like a pout.  
“Hmm, love you too.” Matty laughed, squeezing his boyfriend’s waist.

 

The boys fell asleep on the couch but the sleep didn’t last long. Drew woke up and shot into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time to puke. He sat in the bathroom, hovering over the toilet for almost twenty minutes before Matt rushed in. The demon looked in the toilet and felt a rush of horror. The bowl was filled with blood. The human’s grip on the other tightened and Drew laid down in his bed. 

Matt called Adria and the girls came over.  
“Hmm, looks like you’ve been poisoned, pretty boy.” Adria muttered.  
“How?” Matt questioned, sitting at the foot of the bed.  
“Well, this is very advanced poison. Yer’ daddy come for a visit?”  
“...” Drew didn’t say a word. He could feel the human burning holes into the side of his head and gave a quick nod.  
“I should have something, but you’re going to ride out the uncomfortable bits. Good thing this doesn’t affect humans. You have your own personal nurse.” Adria stood from her kneeling position beside the demon and looked over at Tessa.   
“It should be done in a day, give or take a few hours.” The green haired girl smiled.

The two left to start working on the medicine and Matt looked at the demon with hard eyes. Drew shifted uncomfortable and looked away. He had never seen that harsh of a look pointed at him from the human before, and it made him feel very bad.  
“Were you going to tell me that you’re father was here?” He asked quietly.  
“I...w-was hoping I wouldn’t n-need to bring it up.”  
“I don’t care if nothing happened, I want to know if something is going on, Drew.”  
“I-I’m sorry.” The demon mumbled.

The human stood up and kiss the other teen on the cheek.  
“You’re gonna be okay.” Matt mumbled, thumbing his cheek gently. His eyes had gone from hard, to soft and worried. Drew wasn’t sure which made him feel worse.

Matt did all he could to take care of Drew, and the demon felt bad.  
“‘M sorry.” Drew muttered while Matt helped him back to bed after a particularly bad bathroom run in the middle of the night.  
“Don’t worry about sweetheart.” Matt whispered, tucking the demon into bed. He went to leave the room and Drew grabbed his hand.  
“Don’ go.” He mumbled. Matt gave a soft nod and the raven happily scoot over so the blonde could lay down with him.

Matt laid down and Drew tucked his face into the others neck. The blonde quietly rubbed his lover’s hair, holding back a sob. He didn’t want to lose the closest thing he had in the world. He kissed Drew on the head and continued to rub the demons back, completely unable to sleep.  
‘He’ll be okay, he’ll be okay, he’ll be okay, god please let him be okay.’

This went on until the next morning when Adria came in with the medicine.  
“This is going to taste really bad.” She warned.  
Drew drank the brown liquid and looked like he was about to vomit.  
“This is disgusting.” He groaned.  
“Well, that’s what you get for talking to your father and not telling your friends or your boyfriend, ya yutz.”  
“Don’t you jump on my case too.” 

Adria stayed to talk for a while before going back to her home.   
“I really am sorry for not telling you, but...after meeting my brother, I didn’t think you would want to hear about my father showing up at our house too.” Drew mumbled, looking down at the ground. Matt grabbed the demon by the chin and smashed their mouths together. The kiss lasted a long time before the blonde finally pull away. Drew looked up and saw the blonde smiling like an idiot.  
“W-what?” Drew blushed.  
“You called it our house.” The other hummed.

Drew laid down while Matt made something to eat that wouldn’t kill the sick demon. The smell of delicious food made the raven haired teen crawl out of bed and stumble into the kitchen.  
“I made chicken soup.”  
“Home made?”  
“Mm-hm, with some Sprite. It’ll help your stomach calm down a bit.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’d do it for me.”

They began eating and Matt began giggling.  
“What?” Drew asked with a face full of noodles.  
“You just have this cute little smile on your face and you just look really, really cute.” After they ate they sat on the couch and started watching tv. Drew was laying down with his head in Matt’s lap. 

“How did your parents die?” Drew asked softly.  
“They got into a car accident on the way home from a trip. I was at school so I didn’t get to go. I was already ten by then so I just stayed with my friends until I turned sixteen, then I got the house.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright. The police said they died quickly, so I feel better about that.”  
“Do you miss them?”  
“All the time. I wish they were still here with me, but...if I could go back and change what happened I wouldn’t.”  
“Why not?” Drew asked, looking up. Matt was smiling down at him with tear filled eyes.  
“Because if they were still here my life would be completely different.”  
“Your friend would probably still be here, though.” The demon pointed out without thinking.  
“But you wouldn’t...and I just can’t imagine a world where you’re not with me.” The blonde said, his smile growing and tears rolling down his cheeks. Drew sat up and gently started wiping them away.

The human gently grabbed the raven’s hand and kissed the palm before pulling the other into a gentle hug. Drew sighed to the familiar comfort and buried his face in his lover’s neck. In all honesty, he couldn’t imagine a world without his human either. He needed Matt like he needed air. 

 

After a few weeks the two were taking a walk around the park when Drew noticed Matt fidgeting.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“Just-ah, Just figuring out the best way to do something.”  
“Do what?”  
“Ask you to marry me.” He commented without a sense of realization to what he said. Drew stopped walking.

“...Are you serious?” He asked with a poker face. Matt realized what he said and blushed.  
‘No going back now.’ He thought. Pulling out a small box he stood in front of Drew and opened it. Inside had a simple silver and black band with an engraving that read My Soul.  
“We’ve been together for almost a year, and I really love you, so...will you marry me?”

Drew silently took the ring and thumbed the engraving. Without a word he slipped the ring on and practically tackled Matt. They had a long kiss and the blonde laughed.  
“So I’ll take that as a yes?”  
“Mm-hm” He mumbled into the others neck. The two plopped down and sat on the grass, hidden behind trees to protect them against the rest of the world.  
“Do you have wings?” the blonde asked out of nowhere.”  
“Y-yeah, why?”  
“Can I see them?” The demon shot his fiancee a curious and slightly worried look before letting his wings show.

The human’s eyes widened in surprise. There were two wings, one a black, and slightly tattered wing, that almost looked like fabric, and a white wing covered in fluffy white feathers.  
“...I’m a half-breed.” The raven haired teen mumbled shamefully. Without a word, he was about to make them disappear but he felt feather light touches that made him freeze. It had been a long time since he allowed his monstrous wings sprout from his back, so they were quite sore after years of abuse.  
“Beautiful.” Matt breathed out as he gently rubbed the wings with his finger tips, making the half breed arch into the touch. Wings were the strongest, but most sensitive part of any demon, or angel’s body, so the soft touches were definitely welcome.  
“Does it get sore?” He asked softly, noticing the light red marks around the base of the wings and shoulder blades.  
“Wings are easy to hurt. If you injure them, use them too much, or don’t let them out, they get really sore and it hurts your whole back. I don’t like my wings.”  
“Why not? They’re absolutely gorgeous. Being mixed makes you special, not an outcast. It means you have a rightful place in both worlds.”  
“Not to everyone else.” Drew pouted.  
“Who cares? The only people that matter are your friends and me.” The blonde laughed and stroked the wings with both hands.

They sat together, telling dumb stories, kissing, and Matt stroking Drew’s wings. That’s when Drew realized, no one can take that away from him. Matt always was and would always be his one and only.


	6. Epilogue

Matt sat on the park bench with a soft smile on his face. He watched happily as his husband chased around a little boy, pretending to be a giant. Drew stopped his actions when the boy paused to yawn before hoisting the boy up and walking over to the blonde. Matt stood up and grabbed the baby carrier to his left and the book he had in his lap.

“I think Andrew is ready for his nap.” Drew smiled.  
“Okay, Alex has been asleep for almost thirty minutes now, so I think we should get going.” The two pecked each other on the lips before getting in their car and driving home. 

Since the two had gotten married, they had moved to a bigger house that could hold everyone comfortably. They put Alex in her crib and Andrew in his bed. The couple then walked into the living room and curled up on the couch together watching American Psychopath. Matt now being twenty four, and Drew twenty five, they had their life together earlier than most, but neither minded at all.

“I love you.” Drew mumbled with a smile. Matt smiled lazily and kissed the others neck.  
“Mm, happy anniversary, Drew.”  
“To a solid six years of happiness and five with kids.”  
“Shut up!” Matt giggled “Those two are your pride and joy and you know it.”  
“I guess you're right.” Drew sighed.

Drew pulled Matt closer and kissed his head. Matt buried his head in his lover's neck and sighed. Life for them had been amazing. Drew's family had left them alone once Drew officially renounced his claim of being a demon, and Matt got to meet his mother in law at the wedding. She had been a lovely woman, but very overprotective. Once she seemed happy with Matt's family skills, she calmed down a lot.

The wedding hadn't been very big, just a few close friends. The ceremony was sweet and short, Drew blushing the entire way through their vows. They kissed and their friends got happy. Jack hugged his friend and smiled genuinely. The honeymoon was by far the best part for both of them, though neither would ever breathe a word of what happened. That was for them to know only. 

After about a year of being together, Drew had gotten very romantic and very comfortable talking about everything. Matt brought up the idea of adopting a kid and Drew asked Zadkiel if there was anything he could do about helping them. The Angel community didn’t see Drew as one of their own, but decided they could accept the idea of him being an honorary human, since he renounced his demon side. Zadkiel gave them an adoption of a sweet little boy that looked a lot like Matt, so Drew was happy, especially since he got to name their son after himself.

Matt became a doctor while Drew became a stay at home writer, putting them both in good money. Then they got their little girl and Matt asked if he could name her after his mother, Alexianna. Drew didn’t mind having a little Alex and Andrew. Their family had finally been completed, and the two couldn’t ask for a more perfect life. 

“I love you.” Drew whispered as the two kissed.  
“I love you too.” Matt said back, smiling.

“Daddy!” Andrew giggled as he wandered into the room, his soft blonde hair tousled from his nap. Drew picked up his son and kissed him on the head.  
“Hey kiddo! Did you have fun at the park today?”  
“Yep! Will you play with me?” He asked Matt with a big pair of puppy dog eyes.  
“Hmm, I think I can if daddy wants to make dinner?”  
“Pwease daddy?”  
“Okay, okay. Go play.” Drew sighed with a smile “Oh, I’m going out for about an hour, okay?”  
“No problem, pick up some snacks for Alex?”  
“Sure.”

Drew left the house and drove to the graveyard. He walked until he found the two gravestones he was looking for.   
“Hello Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans.” He paused, clearing his throat “I just wanted to say that your son has been the best thing to ever happen to me. He, he just knows how to make everyone’s life better, you know? We-uh, we have two kids, a boy, Andrew and a girl, Alex. Andrew just turned four this month, and we got Alex about six months ago. I know it’s probably weird that I’m here without Matt, but...I just wanted you to know I’ve been taking care of him, and I would never, ever let anything happen to him. Oh, I’m not sure if he told you but his cancer is gone. He still thinks about you both all the time, too. I-uh, I would hope you both would have approved of me if you were still around. I really do love your son with all I have and more. He means the world to me. Well, I’ll let you go.”

Drew slowly walked back to the car and relaxed. The spirits in the graveyard were calm and happy. On his way home he picked up some baby food and toddler snacks for Alex before coming home.

He slipped inside and snuck a peek in Andrew's bedroom. The two boys were building a big castle out of legos. Andrew tossed a small red lego at his father and giggled. Matt instantly hopped up and grabbed his son, swinging his son around and landing him on the bed, both boys giggling.

Drew heard a soft whimper and walked to Alex’s room. He picked up his baby and Held her to his chest, gently bouncing on his heel. He walked back to his son's room and knocked on the door.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey, what did you go out for?” Matt asked, the boys back to building.  
“Mm-nothing important.”

Drew stared at all he had, and smiled.


End file.
